


Pyokorider's Ending

by Eeveeknight



Series: The End [3]
Category: Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: P3 Spoilers, Patapon 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveeknight/pseuds/Eeveeknight
Summary: Sinon, Almighty of Birth and Death, has stricken down her greatest enemy.And now, her time is up.But, as compensation for the sacrifices she made to save their precious world, she is allowed one final wish.Breathe Life into Me!Let Me Die in Peace.Offer My Soul, and Save the Patapons...





	Pyokorider's Ending

What had happened after they had defeated that demon?

For the life of her, Pyokorider couldn’t recall.

But a certain dread lay heavy in her heart, as if a weighty stone had been placed inside herself.  
She had known this day would come. When the Uberhero had outlived her use to the world, was she to be disposed of?

Here in this dark, endless void she had found herself in, that seemed to be it. Here, She was to think things over.  
Here, she was to remember her time as an Uberhero.  
Here, she will have time to reflect over those she would be leaving behind, forever and ever.

A voice rang out, and she heard the PON drum beating in rhythm. Her soul grew lighter.

To think, this was to be the end of herself? After everything she had done for them?

…No.

“… Do you wish to live on? Or will you visit heaven?”

“… I never realized… I had a choice…” Pyokorider murmured. “At last… Am I to have some semblance of agency?”

“You fought hard and well, and sacrificed so much for the world you loved, Almighty Sinon! Not to mention the soul known as Aini that has given up her free will to you. It is only natural that you be compensated in some way, no?”

She scowled behind her mask. How heartless.  
“Aini… Has not fully given up her will to me.” Sinon grumbled.

“Pardon, Almighty Sinon?”

“Aini is still very much alive in here. She is and always has been a part of me.” The Pyokorider continued. “I remember the day I had her soul guided down to Earth to be born, that sweet spring day all those years ago. Her naive enthusiasm for the world in front of her drew me in, and I knew she was destined to be my chosen Heroine.  
If I had known how much pain that would cause her, I would’ve chosen someone else…”

The Almighty set her jaw, and drew in breath.

“Aini does not deserve to die for my sake. I have no right to cut her life short like this! Rather, let her live her life for as long as she wishes, and let her choose when she wishes to leave the earth! Hear me! This is my final decision!”

The voice remained silent for a time.

“…I see, Almighty Sinon. Despite being… Rough around the edges, shall I say, your heart is still in the right. I shall grant you your wish, and breathe life into you once more!”

…

A Week has passed.

Pyokorider had been unable to find hair or hide of the Trifecta or Hatapon, but Ponbiscuit came running right for her.  
However, her senses did guide her to a peculiar Hideout, deep within what was formerly Ah-Ooh territory.  
This was the base of the Dark Heroes, she came to find out. A Black Star greeted her upon arrival.

“Aah, Almighty Sinon! Good to see you’ve finally dug up the braincells to find this place!” The Star chimed. “I’m Black Hoshipon! Welcome to- Hey!”

Pyokorider opted to ignore her, turning Ponbiscuit around and drowning out the Hoshipon’s annoying cries.

She didn’t need anymore lousy stars to point her in a direction.

She was free from them.

A Wanderer, some would say.

She had settled on a new goal; To find the last living Patapon tribes and unify them, even if she would not lead them. Once her task was done, and the exodus to their new home completed, she would name the Princess Queen.

And then, vanish.

It’s dangerous for a rabbit to stray from her colony! Some would say. Hawks can swoop from the sky! A fox might corner you!

It’s dangerous for a Patapon to stray from her tribe! They also said. Death can swoop from the sky! Bandits might corner you!

“I don’t fear those things.” The Pyokorider would assure them. “Not hawks or foxes, nor bandits or death. I’ll enjoy my life while it lasts, and I know when it will be time for me to disappear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble prompt sent in via my Tumblr.


End file.
